1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and in particular to a computer enclosure which facilitates the installation of a drive bracket therein.
2. Related Art
When a conventional computer is assembled, a drive bracket is first mounted in a computer enclosure. Then data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a compact disk read only memory (CD-ROM) drive are attached to the drive bracket. Users and manufacturers want to install a drive bracket into an enclosure easily. A drive bracket is typically secured to a computer enclosure by riveting or using a plurality of screws. However, such means are cumbersome and time-consuming. Extra components such as rivets or screws increase costs. Furthermore, during assembly, extra operating space for manipulating the rivets or screws is required.
Thus an improved computer enclosure is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present of invention is to provide a computer enclosure which readily receives a drive bracket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure which does not require extra fixing components.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer enclosure includes a cage and a drive bracket. The cage includes a first panel, a second panel, and a bottom panel. An upper portion of each of the first and second panels defines an opening. A pair of clasps and a dome is formed on each side of each opening. A recess with a communicating bore is defined in each of the first and second panels, at a lower edge of the opening. The drive bracket has a base and opposite side walls. Bent plates are formed at both ends of each side wall. Each bent plate defines a pair of apertures and a hole for respectively engaging with the corresponding clasps and dome of the cage. A fixing tab depends from each opposite end of the base. A dimple is formed in a center of each fixing tab. The fixing tabs and dimples engage with the recesses and bores of the cage respectively.